What if God Was One of Us
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: This is a Oneshot. Wynonna is deeply introverted after the second loss of her big sister, Willa. Wynonna tries to chase away the pain with the best painkillers known to any Earp. James, Jack, and Jim. Whenever those painkillers don't work she turns to something else that always made another Earp feel safe.


**Dear Readers:**

 **I'm used to writing Fanfictions- I've been writing them since I was 15 years old- but I haven't written a Fanfiction for a show that I'm** _ **currently**_ **obsessed with. Wynonna Earp is a show that my whole family is obsessed with. We sit down as a family and watch it together. So please enjoy my little OneShot. Please message me or review any criticism that you have, constructive or just praise, all is welcome.**

 _What if God Was One of Us_

Wynonna sat at the table of The Homestead sipping on one of her favorite trio. James seemed to go down smooth today, not that it was ever hard to swallow before. Willa was in the house a week ago, but now she was gone again. Dolls was gone, too. Black Badge took him and Wynonna and Waverly had no clue where to begin, but it was time to stop wallowing in what was gone and try to get it back. Willa was gone because of the same reason Daddy was gone. Peacemaker. Peacemaker. The Curse. Wynonna. Each had equal parts in their deaths. Wynonna lifted the bottle to her parted lips once more and took in a mouth full of the dark amber liquid, hoping the mouthful would douse a fire that burned inside of her.

"Wynonna, you can't keep drinking that." Waverly whispered quietly to her sister as she rinsed out her coffee cup. Although Waverly knew she was wrong- Wynonna would drink until her liver was pickled and her heart was on the way to being pickled, too. Wynonna and Waverly had a lot to deal with, and a fifth of Jack, James, or Jim would help ease their hearts some pain while their brain delt with the facts. Waverly turned to look at her sister, her back up against the sink and her arms across her chest. "It's not your fault-" Waverly began once again, but Wynonna jumped to her feet and grabbed Peacemaker from the table.

"Then who's fault was it," Wynonna's voice wavered, and unshed tears lay within her eyes, pooling lowly, ready to come out. Wynonna leaned down and placed Peacemaker in her boot.

"She wasn't Willa." Waverly's voice was now soft, but harsh with emotion. Willa was gone, again, and this time for good thanks to Peacemaker, just like Daddy.

"She was," Wynonna said as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair she was occupying. Wynonna crossed the living area headed towards the door with keys in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Waverly called after her.

Wynonna didn't answer; she just left The Homestead without another word.

"Shoot," Waverly sighed.

Wynonna sat on the hood of the truck as she looked toward the town line, her body immobile, but her mind raced with what she could have done differently, what she _should_ have done differently. Her face shinned with tears, but her face was numb to the feeling. She couldn't cry in front of Waverly anymore. She couldn't mourn with her sister when she felt so much guilt by providing the reason why they were mourning.

"What _are_ you lookin' for?" A voice that rang familiar tore Wynonna's attention from the line. Doc stood looking at her warily.

"Doc," Wynonna finally felt the wetness on her face and wiped away the tears with an embarrassed smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, but I suppose to answer your question: Waverly called me." Doc said as he leaned against the hood of the truck, back to Wynonna. He focused on the same spot that Wynonna was concentrating so hard on. "I must say that I _am_ shocked you did not hear me. I am fast and I am smooth but that vehicle is neither."

"What can I say, I guess I'm distracted." Her quiet voice was as empty as her stare, now focused on the same spot that Doc was staring down.

"What are you waiting for?" Doc's voice became soft as his body pivoted to face Wynonna. His eyes bore deep into her, his penetrating stare became too much for her, and Wynonna blinked and looked away.

"I don't know. A way out, I guess." Wynonna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well it is not out there." Doc nodded pointedly to the town line. "You know how to fix it," Doc shrugged.

"No, I know how to _live_ with the curse. I know how to _manage_ the curse. But there isn't a way to _break_ the curse. Not one that is logical or possible." Wynonna huffed as she through her hair over her shoulder.

"Well then live and manage the curse until we find a way," Doc shrugged as though the answer was obvious. Wynonna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Now why didn't I think of that," Wynonna's voice filled with bitterness.

"Wynonna, I understand that this is hard, but Peacemaker knew what it was doing when it-" Doc stopped himself.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that it knew what it was doing when it killed her." Wynonna looked at the gun in her boot with disgust. "Don't tell me it knew what it was doing when it killed Daddy. All this gun has given me is a life full of problems. A life full of pain. Pain in my heart and a big pain in my ass." Wynonna's voice was harsh with tears.

"My apologies. I did not come here to give you a lecture," Doc bowed his head. As Doc turned to walk back to his car Wynonna looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Do you think He is real?" Wynonna asked.

Doc's eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to see Wynonna's eyes cast upward towards the sky, or presumably, heaven. Doc walked back towards the truck and looked down at his boots.

"That is a question that plagues many a mind. But why is it plaguing yours at this particular moment?" Doc asked quietly, resting his body weight against the truck once more.

"I wonder if He is real because demons are real, and witches are real, curses are real, supernatural everything is real." Wynonna paused, "but is He? Because if He is I better be getting a nice big house up in those pearly gates," Wynonna laughed as tears peaked out of the edges of her eyes.

"I suppose He may be. And I suppose with all of the good we've done you would believe it would wash away the sin." Doc sighed and looked up at Wynonna. "I do not pretend that my good deeds out way the bad, but I hope that one day He will look the other way and understand that a man could never be a saint."

"I'm no saint either," Wynonna whispered.

"No, you aren't." Doc smiled widely at Wynonna. A fire blazed behind his cool blue eyes.

"I'm tired of feeling pain," Wynonna whispered.

"I do believe I can help with that particular situation." Doc paused with a smile, "in many ways."

"That's kind of what I was counting on," Wynonna smirks at Doc.

"I'll meet you back at The Homestead," Doc said as he smiled, ducking into the newly painted red car that once belonged to the Stone Witch, Constance.

Wynonna had time to think while she drove behind Doc to The Homestead. She knew a good romp in the hay or in the bed with good 'ol Doc Holliday. Doc always made her forget what was bothering her, what was hurting her. His touch knew her body and knew her wants and needs. His hands finely attuned to her needs, and his body willing and able to satisfy her.

As their lips found one another their hands began to unbutton, unzip and unfasten all offensive clothing that stood between them. Wynonna's fingers worked nimbly at Doc's button down shirt, going from each small button to the next, attempting to reach his skin under the shirt. Wynonna's shirt was unbuttoned and being pushed down to the crook of her elbows, waiting to be pulled off completely. Wynonna dropped her arms, allowing Doc to push the offending shirt off of her body, and he began to work on her belt and jeans.

Their naked bodies weave together, and their senses become intensified with every touch. Their bodies naked and now exploring one another's lavished land. Their lips rarely parting except to moan, sigh, or take in large needed breaths. Rhythmic sways of their hips with a carnal need for release. Wynonna's hands weave into Doc's hair and her legs hold his hips in place as she feeds each thrust with her own. Need growing deep within her she pushed back with more force, and her arms brace roughly around Doc's shoulders as she shudders around him and collapses back into her mattress. Doc follows behind her, groaning his release and rolls off to the side of Wynonna.

Breathing deeply, they laid quietly until their breathing began to regulate and their heart rates slow enough to allow the pounding of the aftershock from their orgasms.

"Wynonna!?" Waverly's voice called to her in her euphoric daze.

"Shit," Wynonna sighed as she jumped up to gather her clothing from the floor throwing Doc's discarded clothing at him on the bed.

"I did not know we had to redress. Waverly knows that these things do happen," Doc laughed at Wynonna's panic.

"I just don't want to be caught in the act," Wynonna grumbled.

"I think that this is _after_ the act," Doc pointed out as he began to put his jeans on.

"Before, during, after. It still involves the act." Wynonna rolled her eyes as she pulled a T shirt over her head.

"Coming!" Wynonna shouted as she began to walk out of the door.

"Why does Waverly get a warning and I did not?" Doc questioned loud enough for Wynonna to hear as he laughed to himself.


End file.
